Willie Loomis
Willie Loomis was a young, unscrupulous con artist that arrived in Collinsport in 1967 to see his friend, Jason McGuire. Life changed drastically for Willie however, after coming into contact with the vampire known as Barnabas Collins. (In Parallel Time he was known as William Loomis.) Partners When Willie first arrived in Collinsport, he learned that Jason McGuire had involved himself in a scheme to blackmail Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, the reclusive matriarch of Collinwood. Willie wanted to be part of Jason’s plan and Jason decided to let Willie do his dirty work (199). The villagers in Collinsport grew to quickly despise Willie, and his harassing, belligerent nature earned him the enmity of several people, including Joe Haskell and Burke Devlin (203, 204, 207). Jason eventually convinced Elizabeth to let Willie stay at Collinwood. Liz wanted nothing to do with the violent young man, but Jason forced her to consent (203). Almost immediately, Willie began harassing Elizabeth’s niece, Carolyn and her governess Vicki. Carolyn was even forced to threaten Willie with a gun in order to protect herself (204). Burke Devlin volunteered to usher Willie out of town, but Willie had no intention of leaving. The two finally came to blows at the Blue Whale, and Burke slapped him down to the floor (205, 207). During his stay at Collinwood, Willie took notice of a portrait of a Collins ancestor named Barnabas Collins (205). The image of Barnabas showed him displaying fine jewelry, and Willie began to wonder what may have become of the antique gems. The Collins family housekeeper, Mrs. Sarah Johnson told Willie a legend about an ancestor named Naomi Collins who was allegedly buried in the Collins family mausoleum with all of her jewelry intact (211). This sparkled Willie’s interest greatly, and he enacted upon a scheme to acquire the Collins family jewels for himself without alerting his good friend, Jason McGuire (209). The Vampire One evening in 1967, Willie broke into the Collins family mausoleum. In an effort to disinter the remains of one of the Collins ancestors, he inadvertently discovered a secret room in the rear of the crypt. Inside was a single coffin wrapped in large, heavy chains. Willie removed the chains and opened the coffin. Rather than a cache of jewelry however, Willie found the vampire Barnabas Collins (210). Barnabas attacked Willie and made him his unwilling servant. Willie eventually made his way back to Collinwood, but fell gravely ill as a result of having large quantities of blood drained from his body (215-216). Barnabas and Willie move into the Old House, and Barnabas then begins to force Willie to bring him a person or animal for him to feed on. (220, 224) Barnabas' affections soon fall to Maggie Evans (221). He eventually kidnappes her and makes her believe she is his long lost love Josette (235). She soon remembers who she is and attempts to stab Barnabas in his coffin, but Willie, under the influence of Barnabas, stops her (250). When she is in the basement alone by Barnabas' coffin, she tries again to stake him, but he awakens and stops her, and locks her in a cell (250). Willie eventually finds out that Barnabas plans to do away with Maggie, and in an attempt to free her from her doom, he puts poison in a glass of milk and tells her she can choose her death (260). When Maggie escapes from Barnabas and is sent to Windcliff Sanitarium, Willie (along with the rest of Collinsport), believe her to be dead and he feels responsible (264). With the help of Sarah Collins' ghost, Maggie escapes Windcliff and returns to Collinsport (294). Barnabas becomes afraid that she might remember what happened to her, despite Julia Hoffman's assurances (296, 322). When Maggie and her father, Sam Evans decide to pretend that Maggie memory is returning to trap the kidnapper, Barnabas becomes desperate and tells Willie he plans to kill Maggie (321). Willie does not want Maggie to die and goes to her house to warn her about Barnabas, but ends up springing the trap meant for the kidnapper, gets shot five times in the back and falls into a coma (322). When Willie awakens, he has gone insane and is sent to Windcliff (329). He later returns from Windcliff, but as a result of the trauma he went thru, remains unhinged (483). He also has developes a hatred for Joe Haskell and a strong liking for Maggie (497, 514). Barnabas' Torture of Willie * It is assumed that Willie recieved the worst of Barnabas' biting, when he first dicovered the coffin. At that time Barnabas had not had any blood in close to 200 years. (210) * Willie gets beaten by Barnabas with his Wolf's-head cane for telling Victoria Winters that Maggie was at Eagle Hill Cemetery (230) * In the beginning episodes, Barnabas forces Willie to attack girls and kill cows to satisfy his need for blood (220, 221). Life * In his early years, Willie had a tendency to harass people, especially attractive young women. There have been several accounts where Willie has accosted Maggie Evans (202) Victoria Winters or Carolyn Stoddard (203). * Willie had a fondness for foreign cigarettes (216). * Willie is also a bad liar (515). Loomis, Willie Loomis, Willie Loomis, Willie